The Best Intentions
by Bones Of A Lovely Doll
Summary: "We were only on this trip to meet his friends so I could make an informed decision. But I doubt he'd planned on getting us here in the world of Vampires that I'm not afraid of." AU of sorts, could be a crossover. Slightly Anti-Twilight. Read to find out.
1. Road to Hell

"Well, if you want, I could take you cross country to meet my friends. The one that helped me keep away from incarceation in the Hotel California again."

That's the statement that started this whole mess. Guess it goes to show that the road to hell really is paved with good intentions. Who knew that hell would be like this, like a world filled with vampires a girl like me would never be afraid of.

* * *

Roxanne smiled at Wolf from her place on the back of John's motorcycle. Even though he was in the passenger's seat of Rox's car(that was being driven by Venin), she could see him smile back.

"You ready, Roxie?" John asked, as if he needed too. Rox brought her feet up as high as she could manage and gently dug her heels into his sides.

"Hiyah." She teased, sliding the visor of the helmet down. He laughed and started the bike then took off. Venin followed to the best of her ability, but John wasn't paying attention to the speed limits for now at least. They sped and slowed, swerving through traffic until Rox finally smacked his shoulder for him to stop and slow down. They'd get to Esarosa's house when they got there. Hurrying would only make it more dangerous. She could barely catch the disappointed noise he made. She buried her face in his back, and trusted him to get where they needed to be.

* * *

_A/N: I know, short chapter. And I know, you're thinking how can this be Twilight? Stick around for the second chapter, okay? (these characters are mine from a book I'm writing, this is not canon though.)_


	2. Only a dream, right?

"John. Where are we?" Rox practically snarled at him as he looked around confused.

"I-I don't know. This isn't right. It doesn't make sense either. We should-we should be in Ohio!" He muttered to himself, staring at the map again and pacing. Roxanne sighed in exasperation then lifted his chin to look at him.

"...Is that supposed to be a joke?" She scowled, pushing him away by his face. His now golden eyes widened in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?" He stuttered, barely intelligible. She didn't say anything, just skulked away. Wolf was laying in the grass beside her car, staring up at the sky.

"So, are we in the right place?" He asked when she leaned over to check his eyes. They were golden as well.

"No. Some how we're in Forks." She muttered, laying down on top of him, almost reluctantly. He sat bolt upright when he put two and two together.

"That's impossible!" He almost shouted. But he only had to look over her again to understand it was true. His eyes had _never_ been this good before. He sniffed her and winced. She smelled so much different then before. It was like that one week out of every month that was the hardest for him to be around her, but so much worse.

"I know. I hope this is just a bad dream." Rox sighed and stood up, "Venin? Let's go find somewhere to stay while The Annoying Bastard figures out how this happened."

"I heard that!" John shouted loudly enough for them to hear, making Gerard burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

It wasn't to hard to find our way from the forest where my car now lay useless, to the main road. Venin and I followed it until we were in the actually town. People walked this way and that, mostly not taking notice on us. Just like home, 'cept these people weren't doing it on purpose. Out of nowhere I felt myself being tapped on the shoulder. I turned to face a blond boy who looked around my age.

"Oh, I'm sorry. From behind you looked familiar." He said, clearly disappointed. I tried not to scowl.

"It's fine I suppose. Just be careful not to do it again." I nodded before he walked away. How rude. I didn't have time to be annoyed though, as Venin quickly grabbed my elbow and started dragging me along. She led me to a very promising place.

* * *

Gerard got up and sighed. This was not going to be fun. John suddenly appeared in front of him, fast as always.

"I didn't do this on purpose." He said, as if that would make it better. Gerard wasn't the one he needed to apologize too. As long as Roxanne wasn't hurt, Gerard'd gotten one of his deep-seeded wishes. He wasn't weaker than John. Or slower. The only drawbacks were the almost over-whelming blood-lust for Rox and the fact he couldn't go out in the sunlight for fear of being ridiculed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am _huuuuuuuuuuuuungry_" Wolf mused before taking off. Running this fast was incredible, he felt like he was flying. Sniffing the air, he tried to weed out the scent of a good animal to feed from. He'd barely had time to react when he was knocked to the ground.  
"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted at John who stood almost protectively in front of him. He turned long enough to mouth "Other vampires." Gerard scoffed and stood up.

"You're paranoid." he muttered, punching John's arm. But he couldn't help but start slightly when three vampires did appear. Not from fear, though, from surprised recognition. The other vampires were all topaz-eyed, and all male. The eyes and pale skin were the only similarities. The copper-haired one quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"You know who we are?" He asked in a voice that was surprisingly unattractive. But maybe that was how it was to males.

"Sadly, I do. Edward, Emmet, and Jasper." Gerard sighed, turning his thoughts away from the present situation. '_I_ _wonder what Rox's doing...'_

"...That's just fucking _wonderful!_" Johnathan scowled. He could feel the blond vampire trying to force him to calm down, but he wouldn't allow it. Rox was going to be so pissed at him and it wasn't even his fault!

* * *

I smiled at Venin as we walked back to my car to share the news. As long as we're here, might as well have fun, right?

"Oh well that's just wonderful. Where are those idiots." Venin frowned, when we saw that neither of the boys weren't where we left them.


	3. Weird

We both began a search for any clues that might tip us off as to what happened. I noticed foot prints leading to a trail that was too blended together too be made by a human. Those supernatural idiots must've left it. I motioned to Venin and we started to run, following it the best we could.

* * *

When they noticed the girls approaching, Wolf shot John a look that said _'If we're goin' down, might as well have fun with it. _ So when the females were in sight, the younger vampires inhaled dramatically and fell to the ground gasping and choking. Roxanne scowled at them as they stood, laughing hysterically. The mature males regarded this with a sort of creeped-out confusion, the copper-haired telepath some-how unaware the joke was on him.

"What do you three want?" Rox asked when she noticed Edward and his brothers, visibly embarrassed about her foolish friends.

"Alice-my sister- told us there were vampires arriving. We wanted to make sure of which side they might be on." Ed explained, eying the group warily like he wasn't certain.

"What? There a war going on?" The brunette asked just as Venin said, "Well, these two're much too dumb to be of any real harm." the latter smiling sweetly despite the faint glow of her gray eyes. Gerard didn't seem to like sticking around so he ran off before Rox could yell at him. John followed suit, leaving the girls to the discomfort of apologizing and saying good-bye to the Cullens.

* * *

"...Well that was different." Jasper muttered, attempting to decipher what had just occurred.

"Yes, I especially had a problem with that shorter one. As soon as he smelled the brown-haired human, he started having trouble with thinking about anything but drinking her blood..." Edward frowned, worrying that "Wolf" might ruin it for his family if he wasn't watched.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Ed?" Emmet laughed, not faltering when his adoptive brother shot him a look.

"Let's go talk to Carlisle and see what he thinks." Edward sighed.

* * *

"Alright, seeing how we're pretty much stuck here till we can figure this out...I've stopped by the local outdoors shop and porcured us a tent to sleep in." Roxane said, motioning to said un-made tent.

"And new clothes?" John smirked, touching the flannel over-shirt she had on. But she shook her head.

"Only for me. You want new digs, gotta buy 'em yourself." Her smile was sarcastic. Gerard grinned happily as he set to making the tent up. When night fell, he was done and Venin'd gotten some hot dogs while looking for fire wood(hopefully from town). She put them in the fire pit John'd made and started a humble blaze girls enjoyed cooking but the boys sadly had to sit in the tent and watch the fire, afraid of catching and unable to eat.

* * *

_A/N: crappy short chapter is crappy. sorry. Will improve next chapter._


	4. Keep it Even

For the second time since we arrived here, I feel my shoulder being tapped. I expected to see some other guy mistaking me for Bella again or someone else, so when I turn and see it's the Swan herself, I'm caught off guard.  
"Are you Roxie? The-ah the human who knows the same secret as me?" She asks, looking so awkward.  
"Y'mean the truth about the existence of vampires? That'd be me." I say. She smiles.  
"Wanna hang out? I was just heading over to my boyfriend's house, but you can come along. And bring your vampire friends." Her tone is sweet and peppy, but to me she looks like she's trying to hard. I frown. It could be a trap, my mind reminds me.  
"Ask me again."  
"Wh-what?"  
"Ask me again." I plead, desperate to avoid the bad luck of an uneven invitation. Her eyes are wide with confusion but she repeats herself almost perfectly.  
"Sure, sure..." I nod, patting my hip four times. "I'll go get them and meet you back here." I say once then repeat. Her eyes are wide in confusion, but she nods twice. I walk away, counting every even step.

* * *

Bella is kind enough to give us all a ride, but I ask John to run to the Cullens instead in order to avoid an odd number of passengers. He obliges, so I kiss his cheek in appreciation before he leaves. The ride goes by quietly, with me as the only one talking. I count every even tree and keep the beat with my knee. Eventually, Wolf joins me in counting so I kiss him twice as well. Bella casts sideways glances at me, but keeps them even. I don't kiss her, though. When we reach the house, the doctor and his wife are waiting for us, talking with John. The pixie one-Alice- waits near the door. I calm down. No one's hurt(yet) and they even kept it even for me. I hop out second, after Bella, and go up to say hello.  
"Hello...You have a very nice house here." I grin. Carlisle nods.  
"Is what John says true, you're all sleeping in a frail old tent out in the woods?" Esme asks, concern wrinkling her motherly brow.  
"It's better than nothing. Can't quite afford a hotel." I sigh, shrugging my shoulders.  
"Oh, that won't dooo. Why don't you stay with us?" She smiles obligingly. Bella frowns, but only I seem to notice.  
"Seriously? Sweet!" Wolf grins, bouncing like a little kid.  
"Oh, fine. Why not? But, I'll make any food we'll eat, deal?" I smirk, hoping Wolf won't laugh. Esme smiles. It seems like a good deal, but I can't help but worry about their intentions. We all head inside, Bella cheering up as soon as she sees her Eddie. I roll my eyes, assuming the happy couple will now head off on their own now.  
"Don't be ridiculous, that'd be rude. Oh, and you shouldn't be so worried, we're not going to hurt anyone." Edward smirks at me, reminding me that he is also a telepath. I scowl at him, Just because he can tell if I lie, doesn't mean he can't lie himself without me knowing. Gerard moves to my side, puffing his chest out and establishing himself as my protector. Against anyone human, I'd get mad at him for this, but just because Eddie and his golden-eyed family don't intimidate me, doesn't mean I don't know the damage they could do.  
"Would you like a tour?" Alice asks, appearing out of nowhere. Bella nods and moves to my other side.  
"Good idea, Alice! C'mon!" She grins. I sigh and nod.  
"Might as well. Come on, Venin." I wave an arm at my friend who joins us. Despite the bad feeling I have, I don't ask Gerard or John to join us. _Hurt them, and you're firewood.  
_

* * *

The tour ends with a room that's clearly been prepared in haste. The three beds are hardly made, disappointing for vampires.  
"This is where you'll be staying! If you want, I could pick out some clothes for you to wear." Alice masks her disgust for my and Venin's outfits almost perfectly. I look to my pyrokinetic friend for the answer.  
"ah, what the hell. Knock yourself out." She shrugs, making my mouth fall open. Was this still my friend who hated wasting money on things like expensive fashionable clothing? The pixie smiles anyway, dancing away. I wait 'til Bella-wella follows suit to smack Venin.  
"What? Is expensive clothing really going to kill either of us?" She asks. I stare at her incredulously.  
"Are you _insane_? What are you planning to do, sell them and donate the money? Is that why?" My voice is high-pitched as I practically plead her.  
"Maybe. But what good would that do, really? My ambition is to help real people, Roxanne." She says before leaving the room. I follow, only because I'm worried for my friends.


End file.
